Tell Me I Was Dreaming a video script
by Tiffany
Summary: Murdock copes with the events in Firing Line. If this song had been around then, I can imagine it bringing up bad memories for him.


Tittle: Tell Me I Was Dreaming (a video script)  
Summary: Murdock copes with the events in Firing Line. If this song had been around then, I can imagine it bringing up bad memories for him.

Spoilers: Various episodes up to and including Firing Line.  
Historian's Note: Takes place sometime after the beginning of season 5.  
Rating: PG  
Content Warnings: Memory of the some of the episodes required.

Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team or any of the characters, the van, the scams, or the 'vette. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell. I am merely borrowing the universe for fun. I am not making any money off of these stories or this site. 

A * A * A * A

Tell Me I Was Dreaming   
A Video Script  
By Tiffany May Harrsch

__ ****

Opening Segment  
(about the length of two lines)

Setting: Beach house, back porch (The Doctor is Out)  
Scene: The guys discuss the veracity of Murdock's reports that his shrink was kidnapped.  
……....Murdock: It was not a dream. It was real.

****

When I woke up this morning

Setting: Hideout house, bedroom (There Goes the Neighborhood)  
Scene: Murdock, with his shoes on his chest, forces his eyes open when the alarm clock sounds.

****

Wiped the sleep from my eyes

Setting: Van (Cowboy George)  
Scene: Murdock, wrapped in a blanket and half asleep, rubs at his eyes.

****

Found a new day dawning

Setting: Hideout house, kitchen (There Goes the Neighborhood)  
Scene: Murdock finishes preparing breakfast and starts toward the dining room with multiple plates in his hands.

****

And suddenly I realize

Setting: Outside barn (Dishpan Man)  
Scene: Murdock, returning from procuring breakfast, realizes something is very wrong.

****

You're gone

Setting: On the road (Waiting for Insane Wayne)  
Scene: The van drives off into the sunset.

****

Tell me I was dreaming

Setting: Military base, someone's office (Trial by Fire)  
Scene: Eyes closed, head tilted up, Murdock gives a speech to his imaginary troopers. He looks almost as if he were praying.

****

That you didn't leave me here to cry

Setting: Courtroom, audience seats (Trial by Fire)  
Scene: Murdock sits crouched on the bleachers, trying to press himself into a corner. 

****

You didn't say you don't love me anymore

Setting: Courtroom, defendant's table (Trial by Fire)  
Scene: One by one, the guys stand up to plead guilty to Colonel Morrison's murder. 

****

And it was just my imagination telling lies

Setting: Courtroom, witness stand (Trial by Fire)  
Scene: Flashes of monsters, Indians, and old style boat raids as Murdock gives a colorful testimony.

****

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

Setting: Courtroom, defendant's table (Trial by Fire)  
Scene: Murdock glances at Hannibal as if to verify he heard the verdict correctly.   
Cut to scene: (Judge's kiosk) The judge brings down the gavel. 

****

I'm in a state of confusion

Setting: VA, outside grounds (Curtain Call)  
Scene: Murdock sits on a bench, in a straight-jacket, telling Decker about "them" being everywhere, including crawling up his leg. 

****

I hope things aren't what they seem

Setting: Warehouse on docks (Firing Line)  
Scene: Hannibal, Face and BA lay in half unzipped body bags.

****

If this is really happening

Setting: VA, Richter's office (The Doctor is Out)  
Scene: Murdock is one couch, pointing worriedly to sky. Richter nods, assuring him the helicopter he hears is real.

****

Just let me go back to dream

Setting: Van (Cowboy George)  
Scene: Murdock, wrapped in blanket, talking with his eyes closed. 

****

You're home

Setting: Hideout house, dining room (There Goes the Neighborhood)  
Scene: The guys are seated around the table with various sections of the paper. Murdock, being very domestic, hands them their breakfast.

****

Tell me I was dreaming

Setting: VA, Murdock's room (Firing Line)  
Scene: Murdock's bed is covered with papers, all with headlines proclaiming "A-Team to be Executed" 

****

That you didn't leave me here to cry

Setting: Island, inside prison compound (Firing Line)  
Scene: Murdock is on his knees, hanging on to Frankie (disguised as a Father), crying for forgiveness.

****

You didn't say you don't love me anymore

Setting: Island, prison courtyard (Firing Line)  
Scene: BA runs from Murdock and the helicopter.

****

And it was just my imagination telling lies

Setting: Cab depot (Taxicab War)  
Scene: Murdock shakes his head vigorously at something Socky said. 

****

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

Setting: Mainland docks (Firing Line)  
Scene: Occupied body bags are being wheeled on stretchers.

****

Musical Interlude   
(about the length of two lines)

Setting: Beach house, back porch (The Doctor is Out)  
Scene: BA doesn't quite believe Murdock's shrink was kidnapped.  
……....BA: More nightmares. You've got all the demons in the book chasing after you in your sleep.

****

Tell me I was dreaming

Setting: Beach house, back porch (The Doctor is Out)  
Scene: Murdock joins the other three outside as they talk about his unusual arrival and if his shrink's kidnapping was real.

****

That you didn't leave me here to cry

Setting: Warehouse (The Beast in the Belly of a Boeing)  
Scene: Murdock, surrounded by guys, mimes wiping a tear from his eye.

****

You didn't say you don't love me anymore

Setting: Hotel room (Cowboy George)  
Scene: Murdock stands talking with guys, his fingers on temples (trying to shush the internal noise). It looks as if he's plugging his ears.

****

And it was just my imagination telling lies

Setting: Railroad tracks (When You Comin' Back, Range Rider?)  
Scene: Murdock discusses the trains coming with his horse, eliciting BA's ire. 

****

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

Setting: Langley, mansion (Firing Line)  
Scene: The Team, and Frankie, enthusiastically greet Murdock.

****

Tell me you didn't say goodbye

Setting: On the road (Firing Line)  
Scene: The Team has just elicited a confession from the baddie.   
……....Baddie: I thought you guys were dead.  
……....Hannibal: Well, we're back!  
……....Murdock has a wonderfully relieved look.


End file.
